


Pacifier Proposal

by Koehler



Category: Hollywood U: Rising Star
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, pregnancy announcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:11:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koehler/pseuds/Koehler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader shares some important news with Thomas Hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pacifier Proposal

“Knock, knock!”

Y/N stood in the office door, eyes alight with joy. Hunt sent her a slight smile, his message clear to anyone who knew him as well as Y/N did. Hello. Please come in quickly. I am busy, but I will be with you in a moment. Nodding, Y/N sat on the small couch, unable to contain the smile on her face.

Everything in her body was shaking. She was certain that if anyone were to look at her now, she would be vibrating. Her vision was filled with fuzz. Whether it was from nerves or the fact that she was sure that she was a jumping bean, she didn’t care. The small box in her lap held the new chapter for her, and she couldn’t be happier. And more nervous. And excited. And well, everything.

Shoot. She did not think this through. She was not ready for this. Sure, being a mother seems great in theory, but now that this was coming true Y/N was scared. Her career was just taking off, and she couldn’t handle this. No. This wasn’t she. This was they. She wasn’t in this alone. With his serious tone and her… well… ability to show compassion towards children, they could be great! He can help Y/N handle all of the meltdowns and the serious moments. And they both knew that there was no doubt that Hunt would be overprotective and strict.

Y/N fiddled the small box in her hands. It was similar to the box that he had used to propose to her only months before. It was slightly larger, but the cargo inside was larger than the ring and equally as important. She glanced up at Hunt again, seeing him furiously marking grades and scribbling comments in the margins. Judging by the knit in his eyebrows, Y/N could tell that he was grading reflective essays. The students must have had a guest and graded event. He was rolling his eyes and grunting every so often, clearly oozing with impossible expectations that students failed to meet.

Thomas Hunt’s personal office was, in a word, daunting. It was not exactly decorated, but it could be more or less described as a monument. Hunt’s large oak desk sat in the back of the small room, daunting and similar in feeling to that of a judge’s bench in a courtroom. There was a small seating area in front of the desk, and (whether intentional and unintentional) it gave the person the impression that Hunt was of a frighteningly greater stature and importance at his desk.

Walking around the desk, Y/N kissed the top of Thomas’ head and gently draped her arms around his neck, resting them on his shoulders. She got an unfocused “Hey, babe” in response. Frowning slightly as his absorption in his work, she nestled her head against his hair, soaking up their moment together. Once she was content with their one-sided snuggle, Y/N took a step back and made sure she was out of Hunt’s line of sight.

Noting the shift, Hunt couldn’t help the pang of concern and disappointment that her hug was over. He involuntarily let out a small whine at the loss of his lover’s touch. He mentally scolded himself at the show of a weakness, even if it was a weakness as noble as love. “Thomas?” He gave Y/N a small questioning humm, signaling for her to continue. “How do you feel about adding a new person into our relationship?” That got his full attention.

Shock made its way from Hunt’s brain to his eyes as he swiftly spun his chair around, fear setting in and rambling as he turned around, not fully processing the scene before him. “Did I do something wrong? I promise that I will -”  

“Thomas” Y/N cut him off. His eyes finally had the chance to see what was happening. Y/N was down on one knee, a closed box in her hand.

“Thomas Hunt, please do me the honor of starting a family with me.”

She opened the box, revealing a yellow pacifier with the words “Baby Hunt”on them. Hunt was shocked, to say the least. His eyes trailed down to her abdomen. “Are you…” She nodded, eyes beaming with happiness. Hunt leapt from his chair and pulled Y/N into the tightest hug she could remember. He began kissing the crown of her head muttering “I love you both so much” over and over.

**I love you both so much**


End file.
